


Mi casa n diapers

by kinderwhore



Category: Hemlock Grove, Rumancek - Fandom
Genre: Hemlock Grove Spoilers, M/M, Rumancek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderwhore/pseuds/kinderwhore
Summary: Where Peter simply didn't abandon the hospital that day, he didn't let Roman blame himself.





	Mi casa n diapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Peter Rumancek does not leave Roman after his cousin's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Well, this is the first time I write something on this platform, so I decided to bring in Rumancek (Peter and Romam) from Hemlock Grove because I think the series was very unfair to this couple.  
> I apologize now because English is not  
> my first language, then... Errors can be seen, but I'll try to get them out and fix them, thank you very much if anyone is reading
> 
> Let's start!

* * *

The day started well, as usual in the old town of Hemlock Grove, things were never much under control. With Letha's death, Peter Rumancek had to adapt himself to this single-parent life, but not single as he imagines, after all, now he had his friend and Roman partner.

The day he thought he was finished, he might even flee to some distant place, while his gypsy instincts bubbled up more than the larvae of an erupting volcano, he was suppressed by Roman, who was already waiting for him at the front door of the hospital, and took him in his arms, and swore loyalty to him. _“For the rest of his life, he would be there with Peter, no matter where or how.”_ Roman promised that he would take care of Nadia, the baby who unfortunately would not have a maternal love for the recent perch, but could find him with his newest dads. The gypsy never thought his partner would be programmed that way for him, he even knew how much the upir cared in a way, but at a point where he invited them to live with him in his mansion like a family - No, Peter was surprised.

The request from the younger Godfrey seemed crazy, of course, he intended to leave the hospital faster with the baby on his lap or even leave the poor child victim of such an unpleasant memory of losing his mother at the time of childbirth there same. But a greater aura shone in his head as he settled the little girl, still without a name, into his warm arms of a protective wolf who had just left for a snack on Sunday. The special present, who did not know if it might be a quarrel in his life, would have stolen the love of his companion, who had struggled so hard to protect her, and now she was pale in a bed not at all comfortable, given a strong internal hemorrhage. Why would this little creature steal everything she loved? It was not fair.

"Shee-it," said Rumancek, with very little balance when he received the baby entwined now in his arms by Roman, who contributed a smile to the gypsy's loose words, all awkward with the girl on his lap, it seemed he never had held a baby in his life.

That was the only fun and embarrassing thing there.

Peter would have stayed for at least ten minutes with the child crying in his lap, swinging back and forth, the same as pulling the cord from a wheelbarrow. She did not stop for a second, and in fact the boy had never been a child, had not yet established a paternal relationship with her. Unlike Roman, when he appeared willingly to connect with the little one, catching him and mating him in his loving arms, giving a small kiss on the forehead and swinging it from the bottom up. Well, Peter would have much to learn to be a father.

"What name are you going to give her?" Asked the upir, who before receiving the answer, hummed an unknown sound to Peter's ears.

 

> _Blue are your eyes_
> 
> _In the morning, when you rise..._
> 
> _Don't you be afraid to lie_
> 
> _By me, my love_
> 
> _Your father will not know...._
> 
> _Love can be broken_
> 
> _Though no words are spoken_
> 
> _Don't you be afraid to lie_
> 
> _By me, my love_
> 
> _Your father will not know_
> 
> _Love, don't cry...._
> 
> _I`ll never try_
> 
> _Don't you be afraid to lie_
> 
> _By me, my love_
> 
> _Your father will not know..._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

“Shit, thing, I don't know what to name this creature,” the young man replied, intrigued by the whole situation. He had just lost the woman with whom he wanted to build a family by the fair of that porcelain doll that did not seem to mess with Roman for a minute. He was so destroyed, lost. Her heart still ached, and she did not know how to make that pain go away. Although he felt a little jealous when she saw that her daughter only stopped crying when Roman hummed that lullaby.

He would never be a good father. It was to be expected, at least the girl who, as far as she knew, was not her legitimate daughter. But before all this, the only thing she could remember was the promise she had made when Letha was still alive; who would take care of her and the baby, no matter what the consequences. He loved her, from the small beats in his mother's womb, even when he did not know he was there, his beans planted on the school bus. He loved his daughter's mother, and unfairly and insignificantly lost her when they promised of sworn rings that they would have a long life together, and they would grow old together. - Peter never thought this would happen, that would end so soon for them.

"Thing. Shit. Creature. You'll be called that. You hear me? Yeah, you hear me, okay? "He repeated the words Peter said earlier, that sounded stupid. Letha most likely  
would not want her daughter to call herself that.

In fact, Peter was trying on that turbulence of thoughts, remembering the rare name that the deceased girlfriend had told him a month earlier. But a worthless failed attempt, he could not remember, could not even know how to turn around in that world, without being a boy fleeing bandits that deceived with false promises, magic mushrooms that made you crazy, he was crazy now how much either escaping from the cops, moving from one city to another. How would he do all this with a life he had not yet borne but now was his responsibility?

“Let me try,” said the gypsy, trying to get rid of all that pain, and regain his sadness by a fatherly effort. He approached the little boy upir who did not want to let go of the "thing, shit creature." But Roman gave in at a time, he could not with that sad look of an abandoned dog that had been playing the night under a dump of the street of hunger.

“That. Go with your father. Your true ... Father.” The upir spoke, giving a slight emphasis on the word" true. " Peter did not care much for this, he was more interested in taking his daughter in his arms and giving of all his rejected love before in the beginning. And he did it. At 5:00 p.m., the girl fell asleep, next to the unprepared boy who could now be the lonely crumbs there on some gray road, next to his mother and cousin Destiny, but instead he was accommodated in a rocking chair that with rhythmic movements of the wheel, made the baby fall asleep quickly.

Now it seemed more natural for Peter to look at the thing, no longer as an odd creature or shit, but as his daughter. She was so small, at first she had not given much detail to notice how plump and soft her skin was by caressing his finger between his plump cheek, very careful not to hurt her with the rings on her fingers, he must have He took them before, he thought. "She did not have so many strands of hair, but what was on her head was a honey color, just like the bees of the city than could not produce, not exactly blondes, but they could perhaps lighten with time, just like her mother . His incredible mouth seemed to be fleshy and reddish from the purest red wine, as if he'd just drained some vein in his human neck, and that reminded him a lot of Roman.

A few minutes later, their moment between father and daughter were interrupted by the local nurses, they were supposed to make an inspection, leave the vaccines up to date, and even Roman realized that it was difficult for Peter to separate from the poor pale creature who now craved and cried more once at the back of the corridors - Victim of the cruel world, which carried body and soul in its light of that day. The litter, already unconscious of Roman's cousin, was consoled by his father, who was screaming and did not accept the death of his only daughter at all, a fear flashed in his heart, imagining that the culprit of all that came from the baby , the work of an angel, as Letha Godfrey would say, was a blessing. His coming at least was scheduled, Norman would never forgive what such a child did to him, but if Peter managed to step back, why could not he? Peter unfortunately recognized this unlimited feeling of hatred, and was trying his best to pluck it from his chest.

" _Toc, toc."_ The door to his room creaked, a creak more uncomfortable than the screams of his daughter. It was none other than Roman, who had just opened the door and brought the poor little girl with him, sucking on the thumb that had deflected the focus of his hunger.

“Roman ... people usually knock on the door, then you enter. And what the fuck is "Toc-Toc?" Is that? "Came the gypsy, who could not take away his hangover from the night before, and his desire to vomit from all that alcohol was greater. “A minute...” He gestured with his index finger, and on a leap from the bed, he flew off to the bathroom next to him. He placed all the bitterness in the toilet bowl mixed with half a quart of wine. Yes, the day never starts well in the town of Hemlock.

“Peter... Is everything okay there?” Roman asked, still with the girl who would not stop fidgeting in his arms and wanted to fall to the ground at all times.

He could hear a dry, husky "ok" coming from inside the room, but it was not enough. The gypsy was not well, filling his emptiness with doses of alcohol and injectables that Roman had no idea where he got. Roman felt despicable, useless, for not being able to heal from the person he loved most in his life.

All he wanted was Peter by his side, a family he had never had and he could meet his roommate with his daughter, if he had that, what else could he ask for? Holy crapy. He could not simply blame the gypsy for his relapses, and his unrequited love. Rumancek was self-destructive on his own. _~~If things do not go as planned, escape to the hills as soon as possible.~~ _ That was his way of living. personally but not as he imagined himself to be.

The upir felt so stupid to think that maybe he and the gypsy could...

Bullshit.

But since giving him the key to his mansion, it did not mean anything to him, to Peter, it was just material. He was accustomed to a simple life, to have the buttons of his jacket detached, to feel the scent of the wind that the trees gave him or even to have the soles of the black feet of so much walking.

“She's hungry, Peter. I think you ought to warm her a bottle.” Roman might do just fine, but he just wanted to test the wolf's faithfulness with the creation of his daughter. Roman could not let all responsibility fall on his back. _~~Much as he might have been, he imagined the responsibility that Olivia preached in his head.~~ _ But he could not count on it, could not tell her the truth, or believe it; His body was already shaking and a disgust greater than Peter had over drinks, the upir had twice as much of everything he could have done.

“Okay fine. I go. Baby bottle, milk ... Refrigerator, microwave, refrigerator.”The boy fumbled with his words as he forced his memory and remembered the simple things he could do on the day.  
Roman walked right behind him like a mother in his prenatal, this made some jokes of Peter.

The milk is over. All stocks ended earlier than they think. The Thing had an insatiable thirst, and when thirsty, no one could control it. So they decided to go to the market on the side, that was more than obvious. Daughter of Godfrey some would need. Peter was the one who had placed the Creature in the baby seat comfortably. And as she hated it, she had to slow her watch down, and sit next to her in the backseat, a complete spoiled early on.

Maybe beyond the cries, she takes after it from Roman also.

Arriving at the proposed destination. Roman asked Peter to take advantage and pick up some fake disposables, he knew the newborns needed it a lot. Meanwhile, he'd pick up the skim milk, yes, the Princess Godfrey had her preferences. Nothing integral.

“Hey, good mom. Can you help me with this here?” The voice was of the gypsy who found himself with a disposable diaper on his head. It was not for him, Roman reflected, but rather funny to see.

"Oh, you idiot. This isn't how is done.” The young man passed another scrawl over Rumancek's head, taking advantage of a talcum powder covering his brown hair as well as snow. “Much better, what do you think?” “You son of a ...” Peter did not complete his speech and went straight to the point of resolving the unforeseen, pulling the white container from Roman's hands, and throwing over him, who shouted an _“Hey, enough!”_ But it did not stop as long as it failed to cover it all by the scarcity of glass that was to be used to protect a baby's skin. They begin to draw so much attention to that stupid war that a security guard was called to and asked them to do their shopping and get out as soon as possible.

Besides that a fine was generated, because you should not leave babies alone in the back of a certain car.  
Irresponsible parents, that's what the incoming police thought, when he fined them.

Roman and Peter did not do it on purpose, they forgot, it was completely different. They were trying their best to be real parents, not perfect, but they were. The child was happily sleeping well, as one of the car's windows was open, allowing passage to its circular air.

“You see? It's all your fault” Peter said, still trying to pull the little talcum out of his hair. And Roman just laughed, because he had not been able to hit him before.

Peter was not really angry with him, but he was worried for a moment that his little creature might have passed or even... He couldn't longer think about it, in that possibility.

“I'm sorry.” After some time heading back home, Roman said breaking the lingering silence between them. “I shouldn't have started, I'm sorry.”

“Shut up ... It's my fault too, it was I who left our daughter here in the car. Shit, I'm a lousy father.” Peter sighed heavily, blaming himself at all times. The girl replied, and quite hungry, the gypsy could not wait to get home and prepare the best bottle in the world. From today he would take life more seriously, that was what he intended. “I'm really sorry, Na ... Nadia? Nadia, my dear! I promise to be a good father and I will be, no matter what the cost.” Peter leaned his head to hers, very fondly, in a hug that could not be undone, but very well appreciated by Roman in the rear view mirror.

“Did you hear that, Roman? Nadia... That's her name, Nadia Rumancek.” Finishingly the gypsy could remember the name, but Roman was not even paying attention, but what he slipped from his lips minutes ago: _ **“Our daughter.”**_ He was still all silly with it and his cheeks seemed to burn as much as poorly pressed tomatoes. The surface, in his own world, he returned to reality, returned to the road, wanting to stop fantasizing, about how he and Peter could become a couple. He envied both Letha for this, for having stolen the one person she loved, as well as Sherry. Maybe that was why he did what he did? For revenge? He did not know, maybe he never really knew.

"Na- what? Romance? No, don't come with this, Peter. She's a Godfrey” Roman said, puzzled, stumbling over words and feeling even more embarrassed.

“Nadia. I said her name is Nadia ... And is Rumancek, you dick.” The younger one replied, letting a little smile escape as he saw how Roman was downcast, not in a bad way, but in a timid and shuffling way his lines, at least he was not the only one around.

“Godfrey, you asshole.” Who finally gave the speech, it was Roman, and Peter just did not strangle him at that moment because it was he who was driving.

Moments like this never seemed to end. From Nadia's calm, tearful mornings, from the rare laughs she could get out of her, that was in a good mood. As if life had given him another chance to start over.

It was on days like this where Peter waited for him at work, taking care of his daughter who now a year ago and a few months ago crawled trying to balance the furniture around the house. Many valuable pieces were knocked down along the way, but probably Roman would not care much, because the most valuable pieces he had lived with him, in his heart. - _Peter and Nadia, how he loved them..._

_Being around Roman made Peter feel odd, something he could not understand. The closer he was to Roman, the stranger he felt, as if he could not distinguish his own feelings, or even his ... He was not gay, never interested in boys, quite the opposite, girls were always where he lived) were always poking around. Gay Rumancek was not, was what he suppose. But in almost a year, and all the daily contacts he had with Roman, either when he brought her from his coffee in bed, or when from the time the picnic between him, Roman and Nadia scheduled on Wednesday was canceled because he had a high dose of overdose and had to be hospitalized as soon as possible. Well, he promised with his fingers that he would never catch himself using them again. He felt confused, questioning himself._

_Roman made him feel things he had never imagined he could feel. Why this now? Or ... If these things were always there and he was repressing them._

"Honey, I'm home."  
The voice of the upir drained across the hall. It was around the afternoon, and Roman took time off for an early exit. He could, he did what he wanted and what he understood. Peter rolled his eyes, and picked up his little girl who was crawling on the floor, leaving a bib that was next to her mouth dropping. Roman said nothing, just picked up the cloth, and passed the girl's damp nose.

“Her nose is running, can't you see? Pay more attention, Peter.” He warned him by playing with the girl who could only make out a beautiful smile most of the time when the upir was there.

“Stop being annoying.” Maybe he'd been jealous of it. Maybe just how good Roman naturally could be and he did not for Nadia. But that smile, that smile belonged to him too.

“Sure I be, If you took care of a child right ...” - Roman could talk and talk for hours about how disastrous Peter was and could not deal with a baby, but it was the clumsiness he liked most in the gypsy, of being himself, of himself. her gypsy stories that she had told at bedtime for the girl who was fast asleep, unlike her who stirred her even more, Roman liked Peter's special charm, which perhaps he had no idea how sensual he was when threw a lock of hair behind his ear, or when he slept, he looked like an angel carved at a junction of all the existing gods, all those little things, little gestures, drove him crazy. And Roman could no longer hide it inside himself and Peter.

“Anyway ... How was your day?” Asked Godfrey, sitting on a soft, leather armchair, while Peter just stood with Nadia on his lap, she was wearing a very long yellow jumpsuit that could become a dress in a matter of inches that reached her feet, but being slim and comfortable was all that mattered. The “Creature,” one of the first names Peter gave Rumancek, held in his hand a pink pacifier that rocked it without stopping, Peter was distracted a little trying to balance it while he thought of a response to Roman.

“Well...” He laughed and screamed as the girl pulled a lock from her hair, then assured her more firmly, not letting her escape. “We went for a walk in the park... and I got your card to buy that pacifier that she doesn't want to drop anymore.” Roman shook his head in denial, he was not angry, but pacifiers could also give teeth problems among others.

“Then we went to a bar... Yeah, I just racked up your card even more, Roman, sorry.” The upir spat a sip of the thermos that suited his thirst, can not stop thinking “bar?” What kind of father takes his daughter to a bar? And why was Peter drinking again when he swore he would not? But let him finish explaining.

“Calm down... It was a different bar, I swear. Some parents, mothers get together, get their drink and have a moderate space for the kids.”

“Oh, right, right. I'm going to pretend to believe that, Peter. Now... I have something serious to tell you.” Roman got up, approached Peter who was waiting for the mysterious surprise. “I went to the notary and... —”

“Oh no, don't say you married us,” said the gypsy, laughing but worried about what would come out of Roman's mouth. Last time the upir went to check something in the notary's office, he conceived half of his possessions for him, and of course, Peter did not accept it, deep down he wanted to, it was a selfish attitude after all the upir had offered him. And this led to a discussion between the two.

“Actually I...” Godfrey could see the look of concern coming from the brunette, and he could not help but amuse himself with it. It was extremely lovely the way Pitty sat. “I just conceived our daughter, an official name in the notary's office. Nadia is nothing more than, Nadia Rumancek Godfrey.”

Relief and a dash of sweat slipped between Peter's forehead.

“Wow, you really are an jerk!” Replied the wolf in sheep's clothing, and happy with the news. Then he approached Roman for a hug, a half-hug as he tried to keep his balance in his arms.

“You ought to be thanking me for not leaving your name last.” He chirped the upir, wrapping an arm around the Rumancek, and interlacing one of his fingers against Peter's hands that were a little bothered by his various and fortunate rings.

“And if you had...” Peter's voice came out almost flawed that time. He was very embarrassed and could not face Roman face to face, he even tried, but failed miserably as at other times.

“If I did... That.” Roman's tone sounded hoarse that caused unusual feelings in Peter. Minutes ago they were talking about notary, and now the conversation seemed to unfold more than it should. It was a language that only they both understood, only they could understand, and no one else.

Roman would not let him escape again, this time not his. He approached in a slight movement their bodies, and cautiously stroked his hand between Peter's face, which now seemed to enter into a kind of trance, hypnotic. The upir was able to remove hormones from the gypsy that needed to be emptied, and in a slow movement when their bodies were so glued together as glue, Roman arranged to put a thumb between the boy's mouth that came in contact with his saliva. Peter understood that it was what he wanted, it was still strange to him, to have his best friend stick a finger in his mouth, but it was a good feeling. A wet and tasty feeling.

A noise coming from little Nadia was to be heard, the girl would clearly begin to cry in a few moments. Then, in a sudden, unhurried motion, Roman crouched a little to reach the height of Rumancek which was a few inches lower, and in one of these movements, a kiss was pressed against the gypsy's lips. Peter responded to the kiss, leaving even space on his tongue for Roman to use and flow as he wished.

The tie was cut only because of lack of air, or because they wanted to, but by Nadia who had begun to whimper, balanced on the hip and another of Peter.

“It's your turn to change the diaper,” said the gypsy, first looking in shame at the floor, and secondly giving him the well-conceived child and the care in Roman's arms.

Peter would never forget that kiss full of desires and with a metallic taste. Now he did not know how things between him and Roman would stay, maybe he should reconsider some facts of himself, and think more about. And Roman, the same, there were things he stopped telling, a truth that could destroy, or even kill.

It was on days like that, that summer afternoon where Peter Rumancek waited from Monday to Friday to see his mate after work. Anyway, for a gypsy uncommitted with life and a boy upir who tried to make his steel heart, they have fallen very well in a city where it is not known if it will see the light of the sun at noon.

But we have to review that a gypsy promise is never valid until he validates it.

And he would not go anywhere for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: do not leave any baby in the back of the car. Secondly: I really enjoyed this experience, trying to get into another language, so much so that in one of the refroes I didn't know that "Toc" (to refer to a knock on the door here in my language) was used in English: Knock.  
> So I was quite surprised at the meaning of America. And where Peter asks “what the hell that meant”, there was a linguistic exchange. Of course, among other things.
> 
> While writing I didn't not know if it would be something more dramatic or what came out... It ended up more in a comedy of two parents, you know? I really don't know, if someone is reading you could tell me, I'll love to read. Thank you so far, bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly: do not leave any baby in the back of the car. Secondly: I really enjoyed this experience, trying to get into another language, so much so that in one of the refroes I didn't know that "Toc" (to refer to a knock on the door here in my language) was used in English: Knock.  
> So I was quite surprised at the meaning of America. And where Peter asks “what the hell that meant”, there was a linguistic exchange. Of course, among other things.
> 
> About the song that Roman is singing, it's called: Courting Blues by Nick Drake / She's also on the HG series herself. And I made a little change in the part "Green are your eyes" to Blue, cause Nadia has blue eyes , so I thought it would be better, that's all.
> 
> While writing I didn't not know if it would be something more dramatic or what came out... It ended up more in a comedy of two parents, you know? I really don't know, if someone is reading you could tell me, I'll love to read. Thank you so far, bye.


End file.
